I could learn to love Him
by NighmareIris
Summary: I guess I could learn to like him... As long as he stops calling me cute! Len x Piko Warnings inside


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.

Warnings: Mostly brotherly fluff, but there are hints of Yaoi (boy x boy) and Shota!Piko.

Pairings: Len x Piko, extremely light Len x Rin.

A/N: I've had this idea in my mind in my head for… Six weeks now? This is literally just some meaningless Len x Piko fluff. XD

Enjoy!

_**I could learn to love him**_

_**By**_

_**NighmareIris**_

_**

* * *

**_

Len couldn't sleep, in fact he had been having trouble sleeping since the day Piko Utatane came to the Vocaloid home. He really didn't like the white haired boy. He didn't like the thought of another younger male Vocaloid in the house, the only reason he tolerated Gachapoid was because he was extremely young and spent most of his time in that weird dinosaur costume. He really couldn't stand the thought of someone taking his fandom and leaving him alone to rot.

"More oranges slave!" Rin slurred in her sleep.

Len chuckled at his sister for talking in her sleep, he actually found it kind of comforting especially since he'd become stressed. Sighing, the blonde looked up towards the window and looked out at the thunder storm. He found the sound of the rain and thunder kind of relaxing, maybe it could even help him sleep. Closing his eyes, Len tried to envision his happy place and drift off to-

"_Knock… Knock…"_

'_What the hell is that?' _he thought sitting up in a panic. _'Is it a burglar? No, burglars don't knock, stupid.'_

Before he could give a rebuttal to himself, the door creaked open and revealed the large bi-colored eyes he dreaded seeing peeking in.

"Piko?" Len spoke pseudo-sweetly, trying not to act like a jerk. "Is that you Piko?"

The door opened wider and revealed the youngest Vocaloid in Len's hand-me-down banana pajamas. His hair was mussed and standing every-which-way, his usually bright mismatched eyes were brimming with tears and his face was twisted in fear as he clutched his USB tail tightly in his hands.

"What are you doing up so late?" the blonde asked.

"I… um… I just…" a small blush crawled over the young boy's pale face.

_Crash!_

Lighting flashed as the thunder's loud crack caused the room to vibrate; Piko let out a high-pitched scream and ran up to the elder blonde, curling into his chest. Len just sat there, stunned.

"Piko…" he spoke, a bit concerned. "Are you afraid of thunder storms, Piko?"

Piko didn't answer, but nodded into the boy's chest. If the circumstances had been different Len would have started laughing his ass off and making fun of the boy, but he remembered how he used to be afraid of the same thing when he first arrived. Sometimes he would even scream when thunder quaked the room, waking Rin up from her sound sleep. Giving a forced smile, Len patted Piko on the head and rubbed his scalp soothingly with his fingers.

"There's no need to be afraid of thunder storms, Piko," he spoke softly, feeling the boy flinch as another flash of lightning and thunder came by, "it's just a part of nature. In the morning it'll be all gone."

Piko looked up at him with tear soaked eyes and red, flushed cheeks.

"R-Really?" he whimpered.

Len nodded his head and tried to give the Piko a supportive push back to his own room, but the white haired boy had the blonde's pajama shirt in a tight hold. Piko looked down at Len's shirt for a bit before looking back up.

"C-Can I sleep h-here?" He asked shakily. "J-Just for tonight?"

"B-But Piko…" Len said nervously, surprised at the boy's question. "Wouldn't you like to sleep in your room?"

Piko shook his head at the question, and then smiled happily.

"I-I feel safer here…" A deeper blush filled his face before he continued. "Here with big brother."

'_Oh God…'_ Len thought to himself, grimacing. _'Did he just say 'big brother'?'_

"F-Fine…" Len spoke looking at the ground. "You can stay, but only for tonight."

Piko nodded his head in agreement and pulled Len's bed covers up.

"H-Hold on!" Len yelled softly, trying not to wake Rin. "What are you doing?"

Piko looked at him confused.

"Getting in bed with you." he stated bluntly yet innocently.

"I know that!" he replied. "Why are you getting into bed with me?"

"That's how the people on the television do it."

"T-Television?" Len was quite confused.

"I saw a show where a boy asked his big brother if he could sleep with him with big sister Luka and big sister Meiko." He spoke innocently then looked down again. "But for some reason they made me leave the room."

"T-That's not how it works!" Len spoke, blushing furiously.

"Then how does it work big brother Len?" Piko asked just as innocently.

"W-Well… you… um…" Len didn't know how to tell the boy that he needed to sleep on the floor, the kid didn't even have a blanket.

"F-Fine…" Len sighed, finally giving up. "You can sleep in my bed."

"Yay!" Piko said happily cuddling into the covers.

Len laid down facing away from the white haired boy and tried not to think about this awkward situation. But to be frank, he was in a single sized bed with a boy who had just called him 'big brother'. This wasn't some type of shounen-ai porn film! The blonde closed his eyes and tried to envision his happy place, an island where he had all the bananas he could eat and no one thought he was a-.

"Hey, big brother?" Piko's spoke softly, touching the blonde's back with his cold hand.

"What…?" Len groaned out sleepily, shivering from the boy's cold touch.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." The white haired boy smiled cuddling to his elder's back. "I love you big brother."

Len blushed ferociously at Piko whispering the last part; he really didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even know if he could respond at all. Gulping the blonde flipped and faced Piko with a serious face.

"I…" he started, trying not to blush. "I love you too, Piko."

Piko's cheeks flushed a light pink and let out a cute laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Len asked, blushing deep red.

"You look so funny when you're embarrassed big brother." Piko giggled. "I think Miku and Rin called it a 'Shota blush'."

Len groaned and pushed his head deeper into his pillow, trying to hide his blush.

'_I'm not a Shota!'_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, just pure fluff. Damned plot bunnies. Please review. Flames will be used to make cookies and collective criticism will be used to make better fan fictions.

~NighmareIris


End file.
